Cream and Sugar
by Nicole M. S
Summary: What happens when polite conversation turns to friendship? Is it possible for it to grow into love? ArthurLucius slash.


Sugar and Cream Disclaimer: I only own my plot. I don't own Harry Potter obviously. Rating: G (for now) Summary: What happens when polite conversation turns to friendship? Is it possible for it to grow into love? Arthur/Lucius slash.  
  
WARNING! THIS IS SLASH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello everyone. This is my first fan fiction ever so please excuse any mistakes or any stupid plot lines. This is inspired by Kaenhoushaki's pictures on Zenia's Oekaki board and thus is dedicated to her. There is a link on my bio to the board. Comments and criticism are welcomed as well as a beta reader if you'd like! Thank you. |  
  
Coffee Cup Wanderings  
  
Arthur Weasley sighed as he took a sip from his half empty coffee mug. Today had been a long day and there were mountains of paperwork covering his desk that still needed to be completed. He thought back about the hectic day for his department as he continued to drain his mug. Fifteen magically enhanced toasters had popped up in muggle London that morning and the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts section of the Ministry of Magic had a field day running around altering memories of blue pieces of toast sprouting wings and flying around kitchens. He snickered as he remembered a particular elderly woman standing in her nightgown and slippers flailing a broom around in an attempt to bat away the offending toast.  
  
He lifted the mug to his lips again only to find it empty. With a curse, he rose from his seat to leave his office in search of the energy giving godsend that is coffee. As he wandered through the halls so did his mind stray to the past year or so. Voldemort was defeated at last in a joint effort between Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and curiously enough Lucius Malfoy. The blonde haired man had been an enigma to him since day one. It was discovered that Malfoy had been under the imperious only after he had managed to break free of it. Malfoy immediately went to Dumbledore and the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix had a sincere looking ashamed Lucius Malfoy sitting at his side. Since that day, Lucius had been an active spy for the Light side and seemed to be much more polite, though still sarcastic in his own witty way, to everyone in the privacy of the meetings. He passed a mirror and looked at his new but modest black robes. The Weasleys had received quite a sum of money and recognition for their involvement in the war but it did not come without its price. Molly had been killed by a Death Eater just outside their home on the way to the market, he remembered sadly. He had also lost a son. Percy had defected to the dark side and was rotting away in Azkaban along with Narcissa Malfoy, he recalled.  
  
Before becoming completely absorbed in painful memories he realized his feet had carried him to the department's kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot. He then proceeded to spill cream into the cup and dump six heaping spoonfuls of sugar into the steaming liquid. From the doorway he heard a deep purr of a chuckle and spun around with a start nearly spilling the coffee everywhere. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway leaning against the door jam. He tucked a stray blond hair behind his ear, one delicate eyebrow arched in question. With a smirk and the patented Malfoy drawl he asked, "You don't actually plan on drinking that hideous concoction, do you?" Arthur couldn't do much more than sputter out a, "yes," in return before looking indignant. In childish manner he took a large gulp of the sugary substance as if to spite the man, but in the end only brought about another chuckle.  
  
"I heard about the busy day your department had," Lucius said with a dramatic gesture of his hand before he found the words to continue, "Something about toasters or some such nonsense. I was hoping you could elaborate for me. Maybe over dinner as that pile of paper work doesn't look too appealing." Arthur contemplated the offer for a moment. He hadn't had many good meals since Molly died and really never bothered to cook with his children all graduated from Hogwarts and living on their own. On the other hand, he thought, speaking with Malfoy could turn into a disaster for his department. Lucius now owned the Daily Prophet and often worked with the ministry to get the information that was needed out to the public. The blond man seemed to read his thoughts and with an extremely unsophisticated manner rolled his silver eyes at the other man. "Do not worry," He said silkily, "I'll have them write the article in a way that will not be degrading towards you or your department." With this said, Arthur grinned and with a nod agreed to go. "Alright then," he said, "lead the way." Lucius spun on his heel and Arthur followed him out the door leaving his coffee to go cold on the counter. 


End file.
